Shattered Reflection
by Xardion
Summary: A short Ky/Millia pairing. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear X or any of the characters.

AN: This fic just popped in my head last night. I was playing GGXX (which I add, it rocks!) and the idea just came in. So don't be surprised if it is a bit off. And now…

**_Shattered Reflections_**

_Ky__ POV_

"Vapor Thrust!"

With that cry, my opponent fell to the ground, defeated. Softly I landed on the ground, my Thundersoul still crackling with lightning energy that faded a moment later. I looked over at my fallen opponent. She was just rising slightly off the floor. _Good, I thought I overdid it back there._ But she wasn't hurt badly. I began to walk over to her, examining her. She had a soft, delicate looking face, yet it was etched with certain ruthlessness. Her hair, the dominate part of her, was slightly spread on the ground. But after I continued coming, the hair retracted back into a single lock of hair. She looked a lot like me. Her clothes were the same white and blue textures. We even had blond hair and blue eyes. Yet, I could tell there was something different. Even as we fought, I could see the sadness in her eyes. The empty loneliness coupled with her desire to achieve whatever it was she had to. _What could have caused you so much pain?_ I had held back the bulk of my power during the fight. Perhaps it was the male in me that wouldn't harm a woman. Or maybe it was her impressive powers and its source, the Assassins Guild. Yes, I knew who she was. At least, who she used to be. She was one of the members of the Guild until a few years back when she left it. I read her file. She uses her hair to kill her targets. However it seems that her conscience caught up with her and she left. Or was it something else. _What happened to you before you left?_ I looked back at her eyes again. She was aggravated that I defeated her, even without using my full power. Yet that did not hide the deep sad expression within her eyes.

I lent my hand down to help her up, but she refused, "Leave me alone. You won. Even though you held back."

_How did she know?_ I guess when you fight as long as she has, you'd know the difference

"It's true. I did hold back. But it couldn't be helped."

She turned her gaze away, "I don't need your charity. Go away."

I could have left. Perhaps I should have. But the lonely expression remained, despite her head being turned. I could only feel compassion for this girl, no, this woman.

"Why are you so sad?"

She blinked briefly before looking back up at me, a now puzzled look on her face. It sifted back to her usual stern face.

"Listen officer. There's no reason to help me. I can deal with it myself."

"I do not doubt that. I just asked in case."

"In case of what?"

I found myself stuck. In truth, I don't know why I asked. It just came out as something natural. She continued to look at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm...not sure."

She gave a throaty laugh, "You're not sure? Well you're real helpful, officer."

I was slightly embarrassed. Here I was trying to help this lady and she rejects it. Well, there's no point in staying around if she didn't want my help. But the thing was, I think she really did want my help. Her eyes seemed to grow darker, as thought they where falling into a pit. I didn't move.

"I only noticed by the way you fought. That can be dangerous."

"So now you're offering advice? Thanks. Thanks a lot."

She's making this difficult. Why don't I leave?

"Please. I'm just trying to help. You may not need charity, but I'm offering it nevertheless."

Her eyes slightly lit up by this and I took it as a good sign. I let my hand down again and she looked away briefly before taking it. I helped her to her feet.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because, it is my job."

"Is that all?"

"It is also my nature."

She gave me another puzzled look as she stood before me. It was like a mirror, except that she was female whereas I wasn't. Still, that was as far as the similarities went. Inside, we were different people. _An officer of the law and a former assassin._ And yet...there was something...else.

"Well, I appreciate your help officer."

"My name is Ky. Ky Kiske."

"Millia Rage."

*********

_Millia__ POV_

"Vapor Thrust!"

Too late, I saw the rising energy hit me like a thunderbolt. My body flew through the air before hitting the ground. I wasn't too badly hurt, but that attack of his took it out of me. I managed to raise myself slightly while my opponent was making his way toward me.  I caught a glimpse of him. He was young, probably around my age. His face had a look of innocence, yet also it had conviction. The sword that he held still had a few strands of lightning around it. That, plus his uniform instantly told me what he was. It was colored in blue and white, the same as mine. In fact, his hair and eyes were also the same color as mine. It would have been amusing if not for the fact that he was a Holy Knight and the former leader no less. I never really met him, but from what I knew, he was one of the ones responsible for sealing Justice. That would explain how I lost to him, but still. 

His eyes looked down upon me and I was irritated. Despite his power, he held back. I didn't like that, at all. One of teaching at the Guild was to never hold back. Either kill or be killed. There was no middle ground. But still, that was what I was seeking to stop, wasn't it? The guy lent down his hand to help me up, but I would have none of it

"Leave me alone. You won. Even though you held back."

I saw the look of surprise on his face. I guess he didn't expect me to know that. How typical for a man.

"It's true. I did hold back. But it couldn't be helped."

I turned away. This was the last thing I needed now. "I don't need your charity. Go away."

I waited for him to leave. Hell, I would have left after that. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was…still standing there. He seemed indecisive as to what to do.

"Why are you so sad?"

That remark caught me by surprise. I turned back to him. _Am I that transparent?_ That made me angry. Not at him, but rather at myself.

"Listen officer. There's no reason to help me. I can deal with it myself."

But even as I said that, I wasn't sure. Still, I didn't need a police officer holding my hand like I was a baby.

"I do not doubt that. I just asked in case."

I really didn't need this. But he seemed…sincere. Did he really want…no. I can't waste time here.

"In case of what?"

To my surprise, he was surprised by that. _What did he want? Why does he want to help me?_ But he seemed to get more nervous and finally…

"I'm...not sure."

He's…not sure? He was just as messed up as I was. The entire concept was a waste of time, yet I found it somewhat humorous. I laughed back at him. 

"You're not sure? Well you're real helpful, officer."

His face began to turn a shade of pink and I knew that I embarrassed him. Again, the look of indecision marked his face. Perhaps now he would leave me be. Leave me…alone.

"I only noticed by the way you fought. That can be dangerous."

_Man, this guy is persistent._

"So now you're offering advice? Thanks. Thanks a lot."

Perhaps that was a little harsh. He was just trying to help me. But why should he? Perhaps… I could…

"Please. I'm just trying to help. You may not need charity, but I'm offering it nevertheless."

That last remark…He was sincere. _Just what kind of guy was he?_ He doesn't even know me and yet. Accepting his words, I lifted my hand to grasp his and he pulled me up from the ground.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because, it is my job."

I gave him a wry look. Perhaps he expected something in return.

"Is that all?"

"It is also my nature."

I re-examined him and it almost appeared that I was standing in a mirror. But our outward appearance did not reflect the inward one. We are very much different. _An officer of the law and a former assassin._ Perhaps it was just his job, but still, I felt something from him.

"Well, I appreciate your help officer."

"My name is Ky. Ky Kiske."

"Millia Rage."


End file.
